Don't tell Anyone
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: Short story. Scene's murdered and the killer is one, maybe two, of the staffers. As two police officers named Shawn and Daniel try to figure who could have killed her, insanity breaks out towards the staffers as they discover the killer's one, maybe two, of them. Set after Season 2, Episode 1. M for sexual references, murder, and torture.
1. Unsolved truths

The funeral was as simple as any funeral could be. Except for the part that My Chemical Romance, Good Charlotte and Pierce the Veil music was playing but it was what Scene would've wanted. The fact that nobody else besides the staffers came to the funeral, was even sadder. The funeral was in MyMusic, where Scene loved so much. At least they hoped she loved it so much.

Idol and Country were crying in each other's shoulders. Intern 2, Hip Hop, Metal, and Indie had their heads bowed saying nothing but sometimes whispering to each other. Techno and Dubstep were hugging not letting each other out as they stared in the closed casket. There was not one person who felt saddened over the death of the only optimistic scene girl that may be annoying but was fun to be with.

The casket was under the blood stains where Intern 2 found her. When the police came, they knew it was a murder but there were no traces of evidence. They even tried to find footprints, anything but so far found nothing. They would be asking questions to Intern 2, Techno and Dupstep since Intern 2 always arrives first and Techno and Dupstep were the last people to leave the day Scene was murdered.

It was unfortunate that the murderer was actually one of them. Well technically two of them. That person was just trying to look as sad as everybody else without trying to shoot a dirty look at the casket. The other one was staring at that person. The person just gave the fake mourner a look saying, '_Don't tell anyone.'_

* * *

"I want you to calmly tell us the day you found Norma on the floor." Officer George said to Intern 2 as one cop named Shawn clicked record on the cassette tape. It had been exactly one week since Scene's death and the officers felt like now was the time to ask questions to the three people before anyone else.

Intern 2 nodded quietly and didn't show a sign of speaking for the first few minutes. The memory was just too horrific for him to even tell. He even felt the memory play before him like a movie as he began to tell the story.

"Okay, now I want you to calmly tell us the day you found Norma on the floor. Take your time." Officer Daniel said to Intern 2 as one cop named Shawn clicked record on the cassette tape.

Intern 2 nodded quietly and didn't show a sign of speaking for the first few minutes. The memory was just too horrific for him to even tell. He even felt the memory play before him like a movie as he began to tell the story.

_Intern 2 sipped his coffee as he grabbed a key out of his pocket, unlocking the doors to MyMusic. He closed the door behind him and unlocked the door to Techno and Dubstep's space before going up the stairs. A phone call came before he reached the top stair. It was Indie. He answered the call which came straight to his Bluetooth._

_"Intern 2, I'll need you to do a few things for me once you unlocked the doors." Indie immediately said before Intern 2 could even say 'Hello?'_

_"Sure, sure. Just hold on a second." He unlocked the doors to MyMusic and went inside as he took a huge gulp of his coffee and nearly choked on it once he saw the huge surprise._

_There was Scene who was lying down on the floor, naked. Her head had been shot and even though her eyes were closed, it looked like someone stabbed or ripped off her eyes. The blood was staining her forehead, face and hair extensions. The goriest part was below her neck. Where parts of her body looked like they were ripped out by hand and something, revealing the fresh flesh staining the carpet. Her neck up to vagina was ripped open, revealing her flesh-filled body. Her own intestines and organs were even everywhere around her like someone was playing around with it. There was no part of her body that looked like it was tampered with._

_"Oh my god!" It was the only word he managed to stutter out._

_"Intern 2?"_

_"Scene's dead!" Intern 2 replied in a thick voice and hung up. He felt his whole body turn like jelly as he walked close to the corpse but kept a distance. He felt like Scene was just going to wake up any minute and laugh and say how it was just a prank. "C-come on Scene, this isn't funny. Please wake up."_

_But on the inside he knew it wasn't at all a prank. She would never prank someone naked and could never pull a prank that grotesque. He didn't understand why anyone would brutally murder or possibly rape such an innocent girl. He couldn't stand the sight so he looked away and called 911._

_The second person to see the dead body was Hip Hop and then came Techno & Dubstep, Idol, Metal and eventually Indie. All of their reactions were the same as Intern 2's. The ambulance and police eventually came. By then, Indie told everyone to go home for the day and asked Intern 2 for the keys so he could wait for the paramedics to come and take Scene's body away so he could lock up the doors._

_And with that, Intern 2 left MyMusic for the day with the memory still giving him nightmares ever since._

"Melvin, you can stop now. Thank you for sharing the story even though it was hard on you." Shawn put a hand on Melvin's shoulder.

Intern 2 didn't even notice he was at the police station. He wiped tears off his eyes, "As long as you find who killed her is what's important."

Daniel looked at Intern 2 in pity, "You look like you haven't slept in years. Do you have any trouble sleeping ever since that day?"

Intern 2 nodded.

"That happens to a lot of people after a traumatic experience. Maybe you'd like someone to talk about it to, like a therapist?" Shawn suggested gently.

Intern 2 nodded. Maybe a therapist could help him out.

Daniel gave Intern 2 a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it, "Here's a good therapist. I'll call them tonight and ask them for an appointment for you. I'll give her your phone number so she can call you back. Is that alright?"  
"Yes, that would be very nice of you. Thank you so much for everything."

"It's no problem, really. We'll get down to the case as soon as we can." Shawn opened the door for Intern 2. He thanked them once again and left. Shawn sighed as he closed the door, "Another unsolved case and a witness with Post-traumatic stress disorder, right Dan?"

"Pretty much. Well, guess we better get down to it anyway. Let's just look at the pictures."

"You just want to see that naked chick, don't you?"

"Well parts other organs are removed which make her un-presentable to look at, pervert and I'm married, dumbass."

"Whatever. Let's just get this case over with. We have two more people to interview."

Techno and Dubstep came in next after Intern 2 and just told how they were the last people to lock up the doors to MyMusic since they usually rave all night. But they had to leave a few hours earlier then they usually did so they can attend a huge rave party.

"Does everyone own a key of this MyMusic place?" Asked Daniel hoping this could lead to a clue.

Dubstep spoke while Techno translated, "Well nope. Just Inter-er I mean Melvin, and us. We usually leave last and Melvin comes in first. In-Jeb doesn't own a key because he feels like it's 'too mainstream' for an owner to own a key."

"I see...Well did you hear anything suspicious before you locked up MyMusic or after you locked it up?" Shawn asked as he took notes, even though there was a recorder.

"Nope. Everything was normal."

After the duo left, George put his hands on his face, "This doesn't add up, does it?"

"Well...didn't that blonde girl mention that MyMusic was a web show? I think my 15- year old daughter watches that web show." Shawn said calmly taking a sip of his coffee.

"How does that help?!"

"Well, usually the person most annoyed by that person usually kills them. Maybe that Norma girl did something to provoke one of them into killing her. Maybe it's one of them or we could just ask the camera crew for any tapes of that night." Shawn replied in a matter-of-factly voice.

"That's a great idea! And how many episodes are there of MyMusic?"

"Uh...36 episodes I think and there onto Season 2 Episode 1. Let's just watch the sitcom versions." Shawn pulled out his laptop, turned it on and typed in 'MyMusicShow' into YouTube. Shawn and Daniel began sitcom version 1, hoping it would lead to something.


	2. Insanity flowing so freely

**Coolowl: **I think I'll let you think about it since I don't want to spoil anything.

**Cupcacksqueen: **I am!

**Annabeth Everdeen: **Well of course…well nowadays it's just insane people who are shooting people for no reason whatsoever but still some people do it for a reason like voluntary manslaughter or something like that. Hmm…probably…I guess I'll just change it to T and see if by the final chapter it gets too violent for M. I've always wanted to try something new to be honest besides depressing stories...I guess this is just an experiment for me.

* * *

"So as you all know, Scene's been murdered." Indie began his meeting a week after Scene's death. He waited until everyone finished rolling their eyes from annoyance or say a retort. He continued, "We all know about Scene's death. But the viewers don't. Due to the nature of Scene's death, the camera crew won't reveal Scene's body or her funeral to the public. But the viewers will wonder where's Scene after a while. Luckily, there was a sitcom version that week so I managed to think it over. And since it's Thursday and everyone's waiting for an episode on Tuesday, I think now is as good as ever to announce the news."

"Announce the news of what?" Techno asked feeling kind of stupid for asking the question. She felt like she knew the answer but hoped Indie would say something else.

"To announce the news that MyMusic will be off air."

Everyone gasped in shock and began protesting over Indie's decision. What would they do then without social media? MyMusic would be here for nothing then and it would eventually shut down. And what would happen to the 7 staff members after MyMusic shuts down?

"Indie, you don't know what you're doing!" Idol screeched letting tears fall. She didn't care if it was ruining her mascara.

"I do know and I'm doing what-"

"Wait a minute." Hip Hop interrupted Indie. "This doesn't add up. Why would you shut down MyMusic after Scene's death? Especially with the viewers knowing little about her death? And so what if you say she died by another cause besides murder? What about the older and smart viewers? And some viewers are possibly police officers. And what will they think? Some viewers are parents or smart people that know this scenario. Take away evidence before you get caught: it's the oldest trick in the book. Scene's been murdered by one of us and you know it Indie! Your only shutting down MyMusic because you know eventually the truth will spill with the cameras in our faces so it's better to just kill everything's that going in your way so you or whoever killed her won't get caught!"

Everyone gasped in shock and looked at each other. The silence would've lasted forever if Indie hadn't broken it, "Now look: no one murdered anyone here. Look at us. We're going insane now. We can't blame each other. That's my job on Intern 2. Maybe this is for the best of us. You'll have to trust me on this."

Dubstep began to speak in an angry tone and Techno translated, "Dubstep says, 'It's bullshit. Someone murdered Scene.' "

Then the argument began.

* * *

"So what injuries did Norma Haish suffer?" Daniel took a sip of his coffee as he looked over his friend's shoulder, who was looking over his notes. He placed down a notebook in front of him. He hoped it wouldn't get lost from Shawn's messy office.

"Let's see: a bullet to the head, a few broken bones from possibly fighting, stabbed eyes, and what looks like either a chainsaw or bare hands that managed to rip open her body." Shawn replied without looking up. After jotting down some notes, he looked at the notebook that Daniel put in front of him, "Notes from MyMusic, right?"

"Yep. I know we didn't really take notes when we watched it together so I re watched it when I got home and took notes so we could get an idea."

"Great! So who are the suspects for now?"

Daniel grabbed the notebook from him, skimmed the pages and began to speak, "Metal, Indie and Intern 2."

"Okay, let's narrow it down."

Shawn took a seat and began writing as he spoke, "Intern 2 or Melvin Munson is shown to have a slight annoyance with Norma. I thought he would be a suspect at first but I realized he literally can't be the culprit no matter what."

"Next."

"Metal is next. He seems to have a bit more annoyance towards Norma. Considering, how he could butch meat in one episode raises a few questions. Indie is next. Norma loves Indie and you can see he doesn't really like her. So he might have decided to do away with her but I'm not sure if it's mainstream or not to murder a person who annoyed you to be honest. If it was Metal or Indie, it could be voluntary manslaughter from the looks of it."

"Okay...do we have any conclusions, Dan?"

"Nope. We have to investigate more. I just talked with Metal, Metal's family and Indie yesterday, anyway. Let's just say: they're nowhere near being a suspect. What's harder is that I talked with the people from the lab and they found nothing that could help us."

"Shit. Let's just call up MyMusic and ask for any security tapes or something from the camera crew.

* * *

"We almost got caught." It was a phone call that the murderer received from the other murderer. Let's call them murderer 1 and murderer 2.

"No we didn't technically. We just got to be more careful. If it wasn't for that dumbass Hip Hop, we wouldn't have to be more careful! The plan was going so close!" Murderer 2 replied with a sigh. It was midnight and he just wanted to go to sleep.

"It will be. We're getting very close. Hey," Murderer 1 chuckled slightly, "I just remembered."

"What?"

It seemed like Murderer 1 was drunk but he could hear it in his voice, "that if the real reason we murdered Scene was just so you get Idol, why not put her up in a test?"

Murderer 2 couldn't help but laugh, "Sure. When should we start?"

"When everyone's gone insane."

"That shouldn't take long."

And they were right.

* * *

As the hours turned to days, the staffers slowly grew hateful of each other and blamed the other of murdering Scene. The fact that the murderer could be one of them made the insanity grow stronger. Intern 2 was the first to go insane. Then came Idol, Techno, Hip Hop, Dubstep, and finally Metal. No one could stand the sight of the other.

MyMusic suddenly turned to a House of Horrors or a Mental Hospital run by the patients themselves.

When Indie arrived (late as usual) to the office a month later, he found it wasn't at all as it used to be. He knew it would be like since the violence started to rise after the staffers announced they are canceling the show since Scene died of a car accident. It was a lie of course but the police said to make it a lie so people don't get involved.

Papers were cluttered everywhere, desks were turned and it looked like a tornado came and left not one thing untouched. As for the staffers, some of them were arguing and some were fighting. It was mostly all of them.

"It was you who did it! Black guys are always the murderers!" Metal yelled in rage as his body slammed Hip Hop to the floor.

Hip Hop regained his strength and began breathing heavily while trying not to wince from pain, "Oh yeah? Well you're the strong one! And strong ones usually take their strength for granted" He grabbed a fake sword that was lying around and was about to hit him with it until Metal found another fake sword and the two battled it out, Star Wars style.

"Well fuck you Idol! You are always those know -it-all women who think that putting so much make up can make you look young when that's not the truth!" Intern 2 slapped Idol so hard that she fell to the ground in shock.

This wasn't at all the Intern 2 she knew...he was possessed by a demon. As Idol began realizing how much everyone changed, Country began an all out fight with Intern 2, "No one ever accuses my cousin of murder and slaps her and gits away with it!"

Even Techno and Dubstep were resentful towards each other. They began throwing glow sticks at each other and almost anything they can find.

"Bwumm wub zwub zwum!" Dubstep shouted in anger as he threw a chair at Techno.  
Techno ducked and gasped, "How dare you! Take that back you son of a bitch who deserves to die in hell!" She yelled as she began to throw paperclips at him.

"EVERYONE! ENOUGH!" Indie couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was still fighting. He grabbed a megaphone and spoke it again, louder.

Techno stopped throwing paperclips at Dubstep, Metal and Hip Hop stopped sword fighting, an almost shirtless Intern 2 stopped fighting with Country, whose shirt looked like it was nearly going to come off. Idol just stood where she was, in a corner looking at everyone.

"JUST LOOK AT US." Indie shouted to the megaphone, "WE'VE ALL BECOME MONSTERS." He tossed the megaphone to a side, "Techno, you never fight with Dubstep. Intern 2, your half dressed and beating up a woman. Metal and Hip Hop, you guys used to be friends. Idol, you're not yourself anymore. Just look at us really."

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly and looked at the destroyed mess. They waited for Indie to continue.

"I think its better we just shut down MyMusic."

Nobody protested. They knew it was better since nobody could stand anybody anymore without accusing one another of being the murderer.

"Just pack up whatever's yours and take anything you want with you. You all have 3 hours." Indie walked away to his office leaving everyone to pack up their stuff and say goodbyes.

* * *

"It's been over a month and nothing. Shawn, I think we should leave this case aside." Daniel said with a sigh after they examined the pictures of the injuries once again.

"But Dan, it's only a month! What kind of terrible officers would we be if we just let this case be open without even trying?! We can't give up!"

"But there's no evidence! Evidence makes it harder! This is why the higher cops gave the case to us. Just put the case in the 'open cases cabinet' and someone better than us will try to solve this. We've only been here for a year." Daniel said reassuringly.

"But you don't understand. If we just look harder, maybe we can-"

"You know we won't be able. We can find another case to solve."

Shawn looked at Daniel for a few moments, "Fine. I'll put the file folder in the 'open cases cabinet'."

* * *

"Maybe I should go with ya. Y'know, just in case anything bad happens." Country said for the millionth time. It was 5 days after Officers Shawn and Daniel left the case open and Indie shut down MyMusic. It still cast a haunting memory of what once was a fun place turned to a house of horrors for them.

"No. Let me go by myself. If I don't return by midnight, then you can come and rescue me." Idol said in a jokingly way but knew she would take it seriously anyway.

"Alright then. Be careful then. Ya hear me? That place is nothin' but a home for the devil."

Idol hugged her cousin and left to MyMusic. Where Indie told her to meet her there by 9 PM.

* * *

"So are you sure Idol will be here by 9 PM?" Murderer 1 asked.

"Of course. I wrote it myself." Murderer 2 replied.

"You know, the only reason I killed Scene was because I didn't want you to fire me and so I could get a desk. Y'know, because of my family and all. Of course, this company is dead but the fact that she was begging for her life..."

_"Please! I'll do anything! Just please stop!"_

Murderer 1 couldn't help but laugh at the memory, "It never felt so good."

_"I-I won't tell anyone, I swear! Just let me go!"_

"Something tells me we'll have a great friendship, Metal." Murderer 2 laughed at the name 'Metal' like MyMusic was shut down years ago and they were just remembering those days.

"Same here, Indie."


	3. What they didn't want you to know

**alondrabermudez:** haha thanks!

**Mud Flower:** I'm curious: how did you know it was Metal and Indie?

**Guest:** if you mean chapter than yes. Story? Probably not. Getting what they deserve? I'm afraid that's not how I go in these types of stories.

**Guest:** well it's up now!

* * *

Scene was told to come to MyMusic at 10 PM at Sunday night because Indie told her he had a surprise for her. All day, she felt happier than she could have been in all her life. She had been impatiently waiting for the hours to tick by and for it to finally be 10 PM. When it was 9:30 PM, she decided to drive by MyMusic now if she wanted a head start. It was 9:55 PM when she arrived.

Once she entered the building, she found it dark. Did she come in too early? As she groped for a light switch, she heard footsteps, "Indie?"

The footsteps came closer and Scene felt more excited, "Oh Indie I thought you would never come."

The next thing she knew was that she felt something hit her in the back of heard. She felt dizzier and dizzier until she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

One her eyes opened, her eyes wandered wildly towards her surroundings. Darkness. She had a lump in her throat, her head was throbbing and she felt like she was going to throw up. She tried to stand up but found that her legs were shackled to the wall by old rusty chains. She sat back down and tried to think on what to do.

_Wasn't there an anime in a similar predicament like this? Or was it a hentai? Or was it a dream? Am I dreaming? Oh My Chemical Romance please help me...Just anybody..._

She tried to make herself relax by taking deep breaths and wiping the tears away. Once she relaxed, she knew she had to find a way to escape: even if this was a dream. She looked around for a key hole and found one close to her left and right foot. She rummaged her pockets for any bobby pins or anything but found nothing. She knew she had put bobby pins in her hair this morning so she checked her hair only to find that her hair was straight. That was yesterday.

_Dang it. The one day I decide not to wear bobby pins! Gah! I don't even know how to pick a lock, anyway._

She heard the door suddenly open and footsteps on stairs until it hit bottom step. The lights turned on. It took her a while to adjust to the darkness and see who was in front of her, "Indie? Metal?! You came to rescue me!" Her heart fluttered with joy at the thought that Indie came to rescue her.

They both laughed. Indie walked toward Scene and crouched down to face her now-confused brown eyes like an adult would to a child, "Who said that I was going to rescue you?"

Scene couldn't find the right words to speak. What was going on, "If you're not here to rescue me...then...then what you are here for?"

Metal laughed, "You'll soon find out."

Scene didn't like the sound of that. Indie grabbed his pocket knife and  
flung it open. The shiny sharpness of the knife caused Scene to shriek and push her back against the wall, like the right brick she touched would lead her to a secret room, "P-please Indie..."

Indie used the knife to cut off her shirt and pants, revealing her bra and underwear. Scene blushed a bright red as she soon started to get what was going to happen. She didn't really know what Indie was going to do her but she knew it was something terrible, "Indie..."

"Well isn't this what you've always wanted, Scene?" Metal asked as Indie allowed him blindfold Scene.

"Please! I'll do anything! Just please stop!" Scene felt so panicked that she didn't realize the words she just said until they flew out of her mouth. She tried to cover her face with her hands but found that they were being chained by Metal.

She felt someone's hand stroke her cheek, "We will stop...but after you fulfill your 'I'll do anything' part." It was Indie.

The next thing she knew was that she felt her bra and underwear slip off, leaving her completely naked. She was glad she was blindfolded so she didn't have to see Indie and Metal's faces. But what made it even worse was the fact she couldn't dodge whatever they wanted to do with her.

She felt the shackles become loose and was led upstairs. She hoped it was freedom but she was wrong. She sat down in the ground when they stopped.

Scene felt someone push her to the ground and hands touching her, "S-stop it!"

They both ignored her and proceeded to doing what they wanted.

She felt someone sucking her neck while another opened her legs shoved some object between her vagina. She then felt something being shoved at her mouth while they told her to suck it and do whatever with it with her tongue with the promise of freedom. She did everything with tears and sometimes a scream but knew she could soon go home. And then she was told to open her mouth and some liquid of some sort was being sprayed all over her and her mouth. She didn't even know what they were doing with her but she didn't care. She spit it out, "I-I've done everything...I-I won't tell anyone, I swear! Just please let me go!"

"Of course, we will let you go." She felt the blindfolds being removed and once again saw light. She didn't even want to dare look at how her body looks after what they've done. She was handed a gun. Indie continued, "But if you stay for a few more minutes, that would be fine." He then proceeded to tell Scene on how to use a gun.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Scene choked out. Her innocence was again prevented her from understanding what was truly going on and why she was handed a gun.

Indie smiled, "At first, it was because I needed to get rid of you so I could be with Idol...but then in the end, I just did it for the pleasure."

"Idol deserves someone better than you! And to think I actually liked you!" Scene screamed as she felt Metal pin her down.

"I'd love to stay and chat some more but I'm afraid that time is running out. So you can choose between me letting you go or for us to see how long you will let go."

Scene looked at the gun in her hands. She understood now. She had known this situation all too well. The only way she will be free is if she puts a bullet through her head. She didn't want to leave the world...but she knew it was either the easy way or hard way. She'll see her parents when she goes to heaven so it won't be so bad. She knew what she had to do but felt tears fall from her face.

She would miss the staffers (except Indie and Metal), getting excited over the littlest of things and wearing black eyeliner. She knew she could either die as easily as a bullet or die as torturous as Indie and Metal would. She looked at the gun. Maybe she could shoot Indie and Metal...she looked at the cartridge of the gun...one bullet was there. So if she shoots one, the other will kill her violently.

She had no other choice.

She pointed the gun at her forehead but Indie made her aim it at her head.

"It'll kill you better." He lied.

With more tears in her eyes, she gave a silent sob, aimed the gun at her forehead and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Weeks later, Idol stood in the once lively building of MyMusic. She didn't even want to turn on the light switch because just seeing almost all the desks and furniture covered in white cloth would sadden her. She still looked for a light switch anyway. While finding it, she heard footsteps approach her, "Indie?" She asked to the darkness.

* * *

**I apologize for not updating this much. I thought this would be a quick story but I guess it's not. I didn't know what to do for chapter 3 so I decided to write this so you could know what would happen. Originally the ending of this chapter was Indie telling the story to Idol but I found that it seemed more of something that would be of Scene's POV so I decided to put this chapter as a sort of apology for not updating and to know what really happened and to maybe add alittle more intense moments when it skipped to Idol. I'm sorry again if I didn't make the sex more descriptive I guess but Scene's as innocent as bunnies and blindfolded so I figured to just briefly explain it.I think the story will end with 4-5 chapters instead of 3 as I originally planned, by the way. So thanks for reading!**


End file.
